Extra Seat
by mandaree1
Summary: "Get to the point," Louie grumps, shoving between Huey and Dewey. He grabs her hand and squeezes. "There's another seat on the houseboat, Webs. Come with us."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales!**

 **Title: Extra Seat**

 **Summary: "Get to the point," Louie grumps, shoving between Huey and Dewey. He grabs her hand and squeezes. "There's another seat on the houseboat, Webs. Come with us."**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!**

 **...**

Webby makes herself scarce once they return. She already knows the details. Granny's packing, the boys are packing, Scrooge is- well, she can't rightly say she knows what he's thinking or feeling right now. She thought she could, but... well, she clearly didn't read as deeply into his life as she once thought.

Maybe that was for the best. Who knows how many Spear of Selene-type incidents he's brushed over the rug.

She fell asleep as the clock rang midnight, but it wasn't much later when she was shaken awake, too exhausted to be defensive. "Webby!" a voice hisses near her ear. "Webby, you gotta wake up!"

She awkwardly sat up, wiping gunk from her eyes. It's Dewey. Of course. No one else would risk taking her by surprise. Granny had made sure of that years ago. "Hrm?"

Dewey manages to smile, but even this early in the morning and in the dark she knows it's fake. "Good, good. You're awake. We gotta pack."

"Granny already packed," she yawned, trying to ignore the fresh tears that surged into the corners of her eyes. Webby's never had to deal with goodbyes before; especially not goodbyes to the people that've made her the happiest she's ever been. It's hard to even grasp the concept, let alone put it into motion. "We're goin' on... on vacation days."

"That's perfect!" Dewey grabs her wrist and pulls, dragging her out of bed. "You're all set to go!"

Go?

The confusion must show on her face. The middle triplet gestures to the ladder that leads to the main part of her room. She follows him down, only to find that he wasn't alone. Huey and Louie shuffle awkwardly in the dark. They're dressed. She's in her nightgown.

"Shouldn't we turn on a light?" she asked, suddenly realizing how suspect this all must look.

Huey vehemently shook his head. "Scrooge doesn't know we're here," he admitted softly. "We should probably keep it that way."

"Good news, guys," Dewey says. "She's already packed."

"Packed for what?" she asks.

"We're going back to the marina," Huey explains.

"I know." Webby looks away. It's hard to imagine them leaving so suddenly- at all, really. "Granny told me."

" _Get to the point_ ," Louie grumps, shoving between Huey and Dewey. He grabs her hand and squeezes. "There's another seat on the houseboat, Webs. Come with us."

Her heart jerked at an odd angle. "What?"

Dewey's beside her now, touching her shoulder. "Yeah. We're a family. _Scrooge_ shouldn't get to separate that." He spat the old duck's name like a curse. Maybe it felt like one to him now.

"But..." she looked at her hands. "Granny would be so worried."

"Beakley was the smartest agent in the business," Huey said. "She'll know where you are."

"I know. But she'd worry anyway." Webby took in a deep breath, shaking her head. "I can't do that to her. I'm sorry."

The trio deflated. None of them looked all that surprised, but she could detect the slightest hint of disappointment. They really had expected her to go with them. They'd _wanted_ her to go. _She_ wanted to go, and live a normal life on the sea, and fight the odd swordfish while going to school like the average kid. Webby just didn't have it in her to do that. To leave everything behind.

Webby felt her lip quiver as she stared at them. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I want everything to go back to how it was."

"Scrooge would probably like that too," scoffed Dewey, rolling his eyes. "But I'd rather have the truth, thanks."

Huey reluctantly nodded. "Uncle Donald taught us that family means everything. How can we live with someone who does family like _this_?"

For once, Louie didn't seem to have anything to add. He inched his way over to pull her in for a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know where we'll be. You change your mind, find us, okay?"

She hugged him tight. "Okay."

Huey and Dewey soon joined in. Webby felt her eyes getting wet again and pulled them closer, wanting to keep them forever. But she can't.

She can't.

 **Author's Note: How 'bout that feels wreck of a new episode?**

 **(Fun Fact: I don't title my drabbles until after I write them, so the official title in the drafts is 'Not Family my Ass, Scrooge' because I was salty lol)**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
